Mobile devices provide a convenient way to obtain and review information and content via rich graphical interfaces, app behaviors, and functionality. Most content providers desire an efficient method to provide updated content, graphics and changes to app behaviors to these mobile devices. These elements can change frequently and can include content of varying size, some content being quite large.
An existing method of providing updated content to mobile devices is through online access to the content. While this approach may provide access to the latest content, it requires network connectivity to access the content and network connectivity may not always be available, depending upon time, place, and/or carrier network signal strength. In addition, if the desired content is sizable, it can take a great deal of time to download this content over costly connections. Consequently, there is room for innovations and improvements in providing and/or synchronizing content to mobile devices.